do you love me?
by iloveMILEY4life
Summary: lily has a crush on someone but then when miley finds out she gets jelous what wil miley do?


6months ago I thought my world was over said Miley

It was Mileys worst day of all, she couldn't cope with nothing she felt like the world had just ended and nothing could fix it. "Just half an hour ago my mum was still alive and now she's been taken away from me and i can never have her back" as tears started purring from Mileys red puffy eyes. Billy ray had just had a call saying Trish has had a car accident and is not going to make it no matter what they do, she's been though too much pain as it is. Billy ray quickly hurried and tried to get to the hospital in time but Miley just laid there crying. For weeks on end Miley stayed in her bedroom and locked Billy ray and Jackson out. All they were trying to do is help her but she took it the hardest being the youngest.

2months had passed and finally Billy ray persuaded Miley to go to school because it would help her, she completely ignored him but went anyways if it would stop him complaining to her but he was only trying to help. Miley was sitting in English with her head against the desk and hadn't said anything all day long until someone pattered her on the back and said "excuse me is this yours?" pointing to a pencil on the floor. "Erm erm Yes thanks for noticing." Miley said very quietly.

"I'm lily, you must be Miley right? I started here just as you heard the bad news, well if you need anyone to listen or anything, I'm here." Lily said very kindly to Miley. Miley felt a little better after speaking to the kind girl and even know miley wasn't in the mood for anyone when she was speaking to Lily she started to get tingles run though her body but at this time she didn't understand them.

Each day Miley grew a little more confident about coming in to school, she was sitting in the canteen all by herself until she heard a friendly voice "may I sit with you?"

"Yes sure you can" said Miley. As Lily and Miley began to talk and hang round with each over more and more as the days went on, they begun to get very close. Miley had invited lily to stay at her house, they agreed to watch a movie and tucked in under the covers on the sofa since Jackson and Billy ray were watching a baseball game live. "Before this starts" said miley "I haven't even asked you this but do you have a boyfriend?"

"No erm I don't know how to tell you this but I'm i i m not into boys if you understand me?" said lily "yes I understand what you mean I'm cool with that I use to have a friend who didn't like boys either." Said Miley

"In fact I have a big crush on someone and can't seem to get her out of my head, I'm mad about her, she drives me crazy!" said Lily

Miley didn't mind this as she wasn't like that but all that night she began to wonder and wonder about Lily saying she was mad about someone and Miley seemed to be quite jealous the more she thought about it. The next day at school it seemed different for Miley over night she seemed to have grown different feeling for Lily and every time she seen her, her body would jump with excitement and she would get hot flushes.

"Hey Miley, I was kinda hoping if I could come round to yours today I will go home after if you want I just don't want to be at home with my mum she bores me to deaf!?" said Lily

"Sure you can stay don't be silly" said Miley it was around 10:30pm and time for bed since Miley and Lily had school. "Right I'm off to the sofa, got to be up early night Miles" said lily

"Wait you can stay in here with me its kinda cold anyways you can keep me warm" Miley said with a smirk on her face. 20minutes had passed and Lily was fast asleep on one side of the bed while mile couldn't sleep, and for some reason she was cold with shivers going up her body, so she moved a little closer to Lily and wrapped one arm around her as Mileys heart started to pound "what is happening to me! Why am I feeling like this?" Miley said to herself

As Lily turned onto her side and was 1 inch away from kissing Miley, Miley began to struggle to breathe knowing she was a inch away from kissing Lily the one she has these new emotions for and doesn't know why. Miley couldn't help herself by grabbing onto Lily's hand, as lily twitched Miley knew she wanted to kiss Lily or at least something in her body was telling her too and this would be her only chance. Miley rested her left arm on to Lily's check and Lily began to relax, Miley moved closer to Lily making her too hot lips join to Lily's and kissed her. Lily felt her kiss and kissed her soft lips back.

Lily said "Miley?" Miley quickly jumped out the bed "I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean to do it, it was a mistake. "How could you do this to me Miley" lily said I'm a whipping voice just about to cry. "do what, I'm sorry it shouldn't of happened." Lily jumped out of bed and started to get dressed as quick as she could. "Where are you going, what's wrong what have I done? I'm sorry, please don't go." Miley said grabbing hold of lily's arm "Miley how could you not know?" said Lily

"Know what" said Miley

"When I said I couldn't stop thinking about a girl that I'm madly in love with it was it was you! And know, you're saying you kissed me by mistake!" Miley was so shocked and didn't know she was the girl Lily was in love with, Miley did not regret the kiss but she told Lily that she did because she thought Lily loved someone and didn't want her getting confused.

"o i didn't" said Miley but Lily had already ran over the bedroom, down the stairs and out the door.

That whole night Miley could not believe what happened, she wanted to kiss Lily again but didn't know she felt the same way "and now I've messed it all up" Miley said quietly.

The next day Miley went looking for Lily but couldn't find her anywhere, she asked everyone but no one had seen her 1 week had passed but there wasn't a day Miley stopped thinking about her mum but knew she had Lily to think about right now. Miley walked into school Monday morning and seen Lily sitting in the corner she ran right over to her said "Lily, Lily I need to talk to you." Lily's face was all sad like she had been crying for years it almost broke Mileys heart knowing she had done it to her. It was the end of the day when Miley said "did you really mean it was me you had a crush on."

"Yes but what's the point now, you've already hurt me enough and now you wanna hurt me again ..........." Miley stopped Lily from talking by kissing her "huh, huh I I "said Lily

"When I told you it was a mistake, it wasn't I said that because I thought you were in love with someone else and ever since you told me you where in love I haven't been able to get you out of my head and every time you come near me I get my heart racing and I get Goosebumps look" said Miley showing Lily the Goosebumps on her arms.

"Wha wha whatttt, so you are in love with me?"

"Yes!" kissing her again, while throwing Lily against the brick wall."

"I can't believe this I have always loved you Miles but I was to afraid to tell you"

"You know you can tell me anything in future ok?" said Miley smiling at her girlfriend.

"yes i know, i will tell my gorgeous most beautiful girl in the world everything, I love you Miles."

"I love you too" said Lily as they both continued on kissing but this time with a lot more meaning.


End file.
